censorshipwikiaorg-20200215-history
Pokémon
Pokemon is a Japanese anime that was released in April 1, 1997 and it ended on November 14, 2002. When the rights to the show were bought by 4KIDS the anime was censored for it's American release. Violence was toned down and profanity's and Japanese text were removed. 4KIDS banned certain episodes due to them not being kid friendly. Censorship USA Censorship 4KIDS Season One (This part of the series aired on multiple networks as a result it is not listed under the Kids WB section.) Season One *Episode 1 #The scene that shows Misty slapping Ash was modified for the 4KIDS broadcast. In the 4KIDS version the screen was frozen on Ash’s face, as a result you never see Misty slap Ash. *Episode 3 #The scene where Ash says “My pokemon’s Heaven is also my Heaven!” it was changed to “I love my new little pokemon!” #The scene where Misty says “You guy’s Heaven is my Hell.” it was changed to “I guess it takes a worm to love a worm.” #The scene that shows Misty slapping Ash was cut. *Episode 6 #The scene where Ash says “The Pippi are protecting God.” it was changed to “The Pippi are protecting.” *Episode 8 #The scene that shows the panning out of the battlefield was shortened. *Episode 9 #The scene that shows Misty using a log to hit Pikachu was cut. *Episode 15 #The scene that shows a overhead shot of the ship was shortened. *Episode 18 #The episode was originally banned, but 4KIDS latter dubbed the episode 2 years after it was originally going to air. #The scene that shows Misty enjoying the fact that water is spraying onto her was cut. #The scene that shows Misty getting shoved aside was cut. #The scene that shows James wearing a skinny bikini was cut. #The scene where Jesse says “We’ll be the ones who claim victory this time.” was cut. #The scene where Misty says “James! You’re supposed to be a man, aren’t you?” was cut. #The scene where James says “Tsk tsk tsk...My beauty is able to surpass silly things like gender.” was cut. #The scene that shows James inflating his fake breasts was cut. #The scene where Misty says “Eh?” was cut. #The scene that shows Jesse and James on the stage was cut. #The scene where the announcer says "Suddenly, two adult women have appeared on-stage. How will the audience react?" was cut. #The scene where the announcer says “Wow! Nobody seems to mind at all!” was cut. #The scene where James says “Of course!” was cut. #The scene that shows Misty crying was cut. #The scene where James says "You're about ten years too young to hope to have a pair like this." was cut. #The scene that shows Jesse and James hiding behind a corner was cut. #The scene where Jesse says “I’m much prettier than those girls out there!” was cut. #The scene that shows girl push in between Jesse and James was cut. #The scene where the girl says “Baba.” was cut. #The scene that shows James and Jesse get shoved aside was cut. *Episode 19 #The scene that shows a bunch of girls holding Obab was modified for the 4KIDS broadcast. In the 4KIDS version the men that were painted onto the Obab were digitally removed. *Episode 23 #The scene that shows a fade in shot that begins the episode was cut. *Episode 26 #The where Meowth says “Just one question. What am I supposed to do with this bomb ball?” it was changed to "Just one question. What am I supposed to do with this blaster ball?” *Episode 27 #The scene that shows Misty, Brock and Pikachu do the Yo Yo Yo hop was cut. *Episode 32 #The scene where Misty says “Get the hell back there as soon as it finishes drinking its water.” it was changed to "Psyduck, cold water can make a headache even worse!" *Episode 34 #The scene that shows a close up on Misty’s chest was cut. #The scene where Tomo is talking to Misty, and says “Can I suck your breasts?” it was changed to “You pokemon, or people?” #The scene where Tomo is talking to Mamma, and says “Can I suck your breasts?” it was changed to “They pokemon, or peoples?” *Episode 35 #The episode was banned due to the episode showing people holding and firing handguns, and due to the episode showing scenes where characters were threatened at gunpoint. As a result the episode was never dubbed by 4KIDS and was skipped. *Episode 38 #The episode was banned due to the episode causing seizures due to a large amount of flashing lights. As a result 4KIDS never dubbed the episode and it was skipped. *Episode 40 #The scene where James says "Dammit, we messed up! Every detail of our plan was perfect!" it was changed to "Unbelievable! That little squirt's screwed up our perfect plan!" *Episode 45 #The scene that shows a woman holding and spanking Jesse was modified for the 4KIDS broadcast. In the 4KIDS version the woman only holds Jesse. *Episode 46 #The scene where Misty says "You're not allowed to die on me until you return my bike." it was changed to "Listen, Ash, you better hold on...don't forget you still owe me a new bike." *Episode 47 #The scene where Ash says "It's too far to the Pokémon Center. Pikachu seems like it's going to die! Please, you have to look at Pikachu." it was changed to "It's too far to the Pokémon Center. We might not make it. Please, you have to look at Pikachu." *Episode 48 #The scene where Jesse says “She'll follow James all the way to the depths of Hell.” it was changed to "I'll follow you to the ends of the earth and the bottom of the sea, James dearest." *Episode 53 #The scene where Meowth says "Mmm...but thanks to that, you've been raised as a strong man." it was changed to "Mmm...A pathetic childhood can create a pathetic person." #The scene where Jesse says "I'm a woman!” it was changed to "Shut your Meowth!" Season Two *Episode 1 #The scene where Brock says "Can you believe this? People having such a rowdy party?" it was changed to "I've had it. Let's just find a spot to camp out." *Episode 2 #The scene where Brock says "That Purin's graffiti skills are getting better..." it was changed to "Hey, Jigglypuff's a real...Pok-asso." *Episode 4 #The scene that shows the “Dr. Orchid's Pokemon Lecture” segment was cut. *Episode 5 #The scene where James says “You kicked me in the butt just now!" it was changed to “Meowth, I demand to know why you just kicked me." #The scene where Meowth says “I'm not interested in your butt or anything like that nya~!" it was changed to "Don't flatter yourself. I wouldn't waste my time kickin' you!" *Episode 8 #The scene that shows the Rougela was modified for the 4KIDS broadcast. In the 4KIDS version Rougela was recolored purple. *Episode 9 #The scene that shows Meowth holding a lit match was modified for the 4KIDS broadcast. In the 4KIDS version the match was changed to a candle. #The scene that shows Meowth holding a lit match behind Jesse and James was cut. #The scene where James says "Boss, you sure are in high spirits, aren't you?" was cut. #The scene where Jesse says "Of course I am! If the chef feels down then the sushi will go bad." was cut. #The scene that shows Meowth behind Jesse and James with a burnt out match was cut. #The scene where Jesse says So anyway, dig in!" was cut. #The scene where James says "No thank you." was cut. #The scene that shows Meowth lighting a match behind Jesse and James was cut. #The scene that shows Meowth holding a lit match behind Jesse was cut. #The scene where Meowth says "Jesse, you should eat it!" was cut. #The scene where Jesse says "I don't wanna either~" was cut. #The scene where Meowth says "What are you talking about?" was cut. #The scene that shows a close up on Jesse's face was cut. #The scene where Jesse says "Why, because we don't have any soy sauce, of course!" was cut. #The scene that shows a close up on Moewth holding a lit match close to his face was cut. #The scene where Jesse says "If they fall asleep they'll die." it was changed to "Wake up or you'll freeze!" #The scene that shows Jesse holding a lit match close to her face was cut. *Episode 16 #The scene where Brock says "We're watching a video of Shiba, a member of the Four Heavenly Kings and a Trainer among Trainers." it was changed to "That was a video of Bruno, who happens to be one of the Elite Four Pokémon Trainers ." *Episode 17 #The scene where Misty says "It's pretty amazing to think of an ancient civilization worshipping Koduck." it was changed to "I remember reading about a hidden city where the people built temples to honor Pokémon." *Episode 18 #The scene where Ash says "There are also some milk bottle lids, beer bottlecaps, the pull rings from canned juice..." it was changed to "A bunch of bottlecaps, some POGs, some tabs from soda cans...?" *Episode 19 #The scene where Brock says "The flame is a way to ask God to look over the Pokemon Trainers competing in the league matches." it was changed to "The flame's supposed to inspire all the Trainers and Pokémon who compete in the Pokémon League. Being one of the torch bearers is a huge honor." *Episode 20 #The scene that shows a close up on the score board was cut. *Episode 21 #The scene that shows Ash looking at different Pokémon related merchandise. #The scene that shows a close up on a pokeball sign, that says Pokémon was cut. #The scene that shows a close up on a Pikachu sign, that says Pokémon was cut. #The scene that shows a aerial shot of Ash and his friends walking around was cut. #The scene that shows Ash looking at a Pokemon League book was cut. #The scene where Ash says "Hmm...there's definitely a Pokemon Center around here..." was cut. #The scene that shows Ash sniffing was cut. #The scene where Ash says "Something smells good!" was cut. *Episode 22 #The scene where Garry says "It seems like the Goddess of Fortune just wasn't smiling at him this time." it was changed to "That Trainer was lucky that I got distracted by all the girls cheering for me." Season Two *Episode 1 #The line “Bombs away! Bombs away!” was changed to “Blasters away! Blasters away!” Season Three *Episode 2 #The scene that shows ash getting hit in the face by two baseballs was modified for the 4KIDS broadcast. In the 4KIDS version it was replaced with impact stars. *Episode 17 #The scene where Lisa says “If you’re not careful you’ll get burned.” it was changed to “If you don't mind me saying so, it could use some serious training." #The scene that shows Ash’s Charizard getting hit in the face was modified or the 4KIDS broadcast. In the 4KIDS version it was replaced with impact stars. Season Four *Episode 36 #The scene that shows the two Pokemon charging towards each other was shortened. *Episode 37 #The scene that shows James and Jesse aiming their rocket launcher was cut. #The scene that shows a close up on the rocket launcher was cut. #The scene that shows two rockets hitting the cabin’s roof was cut. #The scene that shows James and Jesse confused was cut. #The line “But wait a minute...weren't there supposed to be three rockets, not two?” was cut. #The scene that shows Meowth investigating why the third missile didn’t launch was cut. #The scene that shows the third missile falling out of the rocket launching, which causes Team Rocket to be caught in the explosion was cut. #The scene that shows Team Rocket blasting off again was cut. Kids WB Season One (Kids WB uses the 4KIDS dub, but episode 44 and onwards the series would exclusively air on Kids WB. Kids WB was more censored then the regular 4KIDS version due to Kids WB's network standards.) *Episode 15 #The scene that shows merchandise spread out across the table was cut. *Episode 46 #The scene that shows Meowth holding a lighter was modified for the Kids WB broadcast. In the Kids WB version it zooms in on Meowth’s face as a result you can no longer see the lighter. *Episode 47 #The scene that shows a needle going into the doctor’s arm was modified for the Kids WB broadcast. In the Kids WB version the scene was frozen, as a result you never see the needle go into the doctor’s arm. #The scene that shows was modified for the Kids WB broadcast. In the Kids WB version the needle was pixelated. Where to find it uncensored The DVD's are the least censored version. Fansubs are completely uncensored since they are the raw version of the anime. Category:USA censorship Category:4KIDS Category:Kids WB Category:TV Category:Anime Category:Japanese censorship Category:Japan censorship Category:Saudi Arabia censorship Category:Turkey censorship